Where Yugi Moto Was in YuGiOh GX
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: The Society of Light has taken Yugi's friends and fioncee, Yugi decides to rescue them by dueling against Sartorius in a Shadow Game. Though, if Yugi can't save his friends, then whom did he save?


**Hello guys! This is a one shot of how Yugi dealt with the Society of Light invasion. Like I think Yugi had to have been involved if he was still living in Domino City. I mean, I know there are these possibilities that Yugi might've moved to another city or country while his grandpa had Alzheimer's Disease, but that would've been mentioned. According to the school, Yugi's hometown is still with his grandpa, so that means that Yugi travels randomly or the teachers are just plain stupid. Yugi had to have been involved somehow, I think. This is how I believe he might've been involved with Sartorius and his invasion of the cult. Review please!**

In Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba was busy on his computer buying stocks off of markets. Though, many things have occurred in Domino City, things of the _abnormal_, as if that was a surprise. To the rich company owner, everything that included the words _"Yugi"_ and _"Moto"_ ALWAYS included some abnormal happenings or anything of the supernatural. As if Seto _could_ get back down to earth.

Seto did his usual work, ignoring any calls having to do with the supernatural and be able to STAY on earth. The only sign of relief was that Yugi didn't have an ancient spirit inside him anymore. He was just your normal average guy, who just happens to deal with things that were far from _"down to earth."_

A knock was heard from his office door, which made Seto let out a sigh. He called out, "come in!"

A woman entered. She had an office suit and skirt with black high heels. She was a very pretty blond woman who worked at Kaiba Corporation. She cleared her throat, then walked inside the office.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, we've got a situation," The woman announced.

"If it has anything to do with Yugi, tell him to leave a message," Seto replied unemotionally. Yugi had been having a sequence of _losing friends_ to some cult, not that it was any of the President's concern.

"It's actually the school, Duel Academy. They say a student vanished from school, something about him not seeing his cards."

"_Not seeing his cards?_ Is Shepard on the phone?"

"He is. He's very worried, sir. He can't find his student anywhere and thinks he might've left the island."

Seto sighed in frustration, then picked up the phone, pressing a button on the phone. He said, "hello, Mr. Shepard."

"Mr. President, sir, thank goodness you took the call. We have a Jaden Yuki missing ever since his duel with Aster Phoenix," Chancellor Shepard replied.

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'm sure the kid's in the island somewhere! How far could he have gone?"

"Jaden took our speed boat. Mr. Kaiba, sir, I know you're not into the whole magical thing, but I think something above the abnormal has happened to Jaden. Something's going on with this Society of Light and even our bright pupil, Chazz Princeton, is out of it. These are kids that have never heard of the cult and are starting to become part of it. I think whatever's happening might have alot to do with what happened to Jaden Yuki."

"So, you believe that some lunatic put some sort of voodoo spell on my students to get them to join this stupid cult?"

"And tried to do the same to Jaden, though might've failed in doing so. His personality seemed fine, but he could no longer see his monsters and it's not just on the cards. He has a special gift for seeing duel monster spirits, that was gone as well."

Seto put his free hand on his forehead and let out a deep sigh, muttering, _"Yugi."_

"Sir?"

"I don't know what's going on with this stupid cult, but I doubt if it's any threat to the school. I will send a swat team to look for Jaden Yuki. I'm sure he hasn't gone too far," Seto promised.

"Thank you so much, sir. This is a huge relief."

"No problem, now if you excuse me, I have a company to run."

Seto hung up the phone and felt another wave of stress blowing against him. It was like this abnormality NEVER ended. It occurred to him that his school Duel Academy was now run over by the supernatural and it wasn't Yugi's doing this time. Just when being _"down to earth"_ wasn't hard enough as it was. Now, Seto was worried about having the supernatural invade his school.

The Corporate President looked up the name _Jaden Yuki_ to find a picture that could inform him of what the kid looked like. Seto found Jaden Yuki's identification as a student of Duel Academy. The kid had medium-sized brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, a grinning smile that made him seem optimistic, and a slifer red uniform. A chuckle left Seto's nose as he stared at the picture of this cheery student. This boy had a record for sleeping in class and low grades, but his dueling was outrageous. This Jaden Yuki would be good enough for the pros, maybe even to be one of Seto Kaiba's rivals with some practice. The records informed that this kid also loves dueling ALOT!

"Great, I found another Yugi," Seto muttered to himself in a joking manner. "Now I know why my island is starting to deal with the supernatural."

Seto emailed the information and a search for Jaden Yuki to a swat team. Even if this kid couldn't see his duel monsters cards, that didn't mean this kid was going to leave the island just like that. Seto knew he created this school for duelists and there was no doubt this kid truly was A DUELIST.

Another knock was heard at the door, Seto sighed once more and said, "what is it?"

"Kaiba, I need your help," said a voice that was all too familiar.

"Yugi, can't you see I'm busy. One of my students went missing," Seto replied in a glaring tone.

_"No surprise there,"_ Yugi muttered while coming through the door, and then closing it behind him. "I need to track down Sartorius. I think he's the one behind the cult and brainwashing my friends."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because I also believe this cult is going after your schools too."

Seto gave out a death glare. Yugi was right about that! This cult, Society of Light, had already started spreading in Duel Academy.

"It already has," Seto muttered as Yugi rose an eyebrow. "It's brainwashing my students and one of them happens to be missing. The chancellor believes this Society of Light is the cause of it. The kid dueled against Aster Phoenix, and before he knew it, he couldn't see his cards. I'd say that it was bogus, but after the Shadow Riders incident and the kid's records, there's no denying that the chancellor might be right."

"So you have noticed," Yugi said without emotion. "There's no doubt Aster Phoenix is working for Sartorius and the Society of Light."

_"Kuriiii Kuriiii,"_ a sound was heard. Yugi gasped and turned his head to find Winged Kuriboh with a hurtful glance.

"Winged Kuriboh, what are you doing here and what happened?" Yugi asked.

"Great, talking to your imaginary friends while we're having a discussion. Good hour to do it," Seto responded with a vacant expression.

Though, Seto could not see Duel Monster spirits, Yugi could. After the Pharaoh, Atem, left for the Underworld, Yugi had learned that he was left with some gifts of his own. Seeing Duel Monster spirits was one of them. Yugi also had other powers like starting shadow games and even carrying powers from his monsters. Not many people were born with these gifts, but for Yugi, these powers were given to him by the Pharaoh himself.

Winged Kuriboh made more _"kuri"_ noises, hopping up and own, and moving left to right. Yugi listened to what his furry friend had to say. In the middle of Winged Kuriboh's talks, Yugi made a loud gasp. It was as if he just saw a Shadow Game for the first time.

"So, what did your imaginary friend have to say?" Seto asked uninterested.

"I gave Winged Kuriboh to a local kid I met... actually I met him when I was 15 during the time your Blue-Eyes was stolen, but that's not the point. This kid, Sartorius did something to him! I think his name was Jaden," Yugi explained as Seto held a frozen expression. "There's no doubt Sartorius tried to brainwash him too. Kaiba, I need to find Sartorius and put a stop to his madness! He has my friends! He hurt that kid! He's gonna hurt your school and you as well!"

Seto gave Yugi a long glaring stare. Yugi held determined eyes that were ready to take on anything. Seto never argued with Yugi when he felt this determined. The president typed some things on his computer to look for Sartorius' location. After getting the results, he turned his monitor for Yugi to see.

"There's your location. Just know I'm only doing this, because this wacko is messing with my school," Seto glared as Yugi nodded, then a printed version of the location was given to him.

"Thank you, Kaiba," Yugi thanked as Seto let out a snort.

Yugi exited from the company building and walked into his car. It was a black medium-sized car. He sighed deeply while leaning his head back against the seat. At least being inside his car, he could express his emotions a little more. The windows of the car were tinted, so nobody could see what Yugi was doing inside the car. He pulled down the sun visor and on the bottom right hand corner appeared a picture of a 25-year-old version of Tea. Next to it was a diamond ring, which seemed to have been worn a few times.

"I'll get you back, I promise," Yugi muttered before he reached for his keys inside his pocket. He pushed the key inside the side of the steering wheel, then turned it to turn on the car. "I'm coming for you, Sartorius."

Yugi began driving down the road with furrowed eyebrows and determination. He hated having to drive at the speed limit when he could just drive quickly to the location. There were also stop lights he had to worry about. At one stop light, Yugi started thinking of the friends who were still around, that have not joined the cult as of now: Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Hanaski Tomoya, Miho Nosaka, Mokuba Kaiba, who was in college in France, his grandpa, his mother, Mako Tsunami, who was sailing overseas at the Indian Ocean, Maxamillion Pegasus and his employers, and Mai Valentine, who almost was brainwashed as well if it hadn't been for the lightning storm that messed up the Duel Disk.

The light turned green and Yugi drove on his way to the location. He happened to have heard his cell phone ring through his driving. He looked at the caller ID. It read _Serenity Wheeler_. Yugi chuckled to himself, he had forgotten that Serenity was also not affected by the cult. He pressed the green button on the phone.

"Hey Serenity!" Yugi greeted.

"Yugi! How's it going?" Serenity asked excitedly.

"Good. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. There's this weird cult at our neighborhood, call themselves _the Society of Light_. You know anything about that?"

"Serenity, you need to stay away from them. They're more dangerous than you know. They have Joey and some of my other friends."

"WHAT? WHAT'D THEY DO TO JOEY?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, hon. That's what I'm trying to figure out. They also have my fiancee, got her while she was shopping for groceries," Yugi said with a dark muttered tone.

"That's horrible! Did you call the police?"

"I wish it was as simple as that. Even you know that the stuff I deal with goes beyond anything detective or police work could handle," Yugi smirked while rolling his eyes.

"What's gonna happen?"

"I'm not quite sure. It's better if you avoided them at all costs, especially from playing games. They took Joey after a Duel Monsters game and they took Tea just by looking at her. I swear, they're trouble."

"Oh my. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna see if I can save my friends. So far, they haven't effected me yet and I think it's because my powers repels theirs like two magnets."

"Please, give me back my brother!"

"I'll do the best I can," Yugi promised, halfly eying on the picture of Tea on the corner of the visor. "Anyways, I have to let you go. It was nice hearing your voice again."

"Ok, good luck, Yugi. Please, be careful."

"I will."

Yugi hung up the phone as he made his next turn. He moved his car next to a mansion, which obviously belonged to Aster Phoenix. He drove to the gate and noticed a man nearby, whom to Yugi's guess would be the one to open the gate. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly put his car to a stop next to the man.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you don't have an invite to see Mr. Phoenix. Would you like to schedule a meeting?" the man asked as Yugi gave a half smirk and rested his arm on the window.

"_Really?_ I thought I did. _Perhaps there's some mistake_," Yugi said in a convincing tone as the man's eyes widened. The man nodded, then pressed a button to open the gate. _"You're not the only one who can brainwash people, you sick dog."_

Yugi slowly drove his car through the open gate. He never did like using his powers to manipulate people, but in cases like these it was necessary. What was different from the powers Yugi once had with the millennium puzzle was that it came from the light, not the dark. Light magic could be easily mistaken for dark magic, but that wasn't the case. Dark magic uses their powers from the darkness of people's hearts and the surrounding areas, which was why people with this magic became more powerful at the night time. Light magic, on the other hand, came from the force and surrounding light, even the light inside every person's heart. The light in their hearts wasn't always for good, because light can also cause burning torture, while darkness is more calm and quick. What Yugi had used to brainwash the gatekeeper was changing the man's loyalty. Anyone with light powers can do that.

Yugi parked his car by the mansion, and then locked it before cramming the keys in his pocket. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He had waited for a few seconds before someone finally opened the door. It was a butler of some kind. He gasped as soon as he saw Yugi's face.

"Is Sartorius here?" Yugi asked.

"Uh... _no_, this is Aster Phoenix's place. You must have the wrong place," the butler said nervously as Yugi smirked deviously. _That man was lying._

"You have a very keen way of lying," Yugi smirked before walking passed the butler. "I'll just go find Sartorius myself."

"You won't have to, Mr. Moto," a voice said from the middle of the staircase. It was Sartorius and next to him was Aster Phoenix. Aster seemed surprised by Yugi's presents. Sartorius started walking down slowly. "So... you came to see me?"

"I hear you're the leader of the Society of Light," Yugi glared calmly. "Am I right?"

_"Society of Light?"_ Aster asked confused. He looked at Sartorius with the same manner. "Sartorius, what's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Sartorius replied calmly, still walking until he stopped in front of Yugi. "Is there anything you want?"

"I want my friends back. I know what magic you're using. It's the same magic you're using in Duel Academy. I heard a Jaden Yuki disappeared and couldn't see his monsters," Yugi replied. Aster seemed slightly dumbfounded by this news.

"So it seems Mr. Yuki has not seen the light," Sartorius smirked, which made Yugi glare even more.

"Sartorius, what are you doing? Why are you hurting innocent people?"

"I never meant to hurt people, just show them the light, so that we may make this world a better place."

"From what the society is doing, it seems like they're harming innocents, Jaden especially. I've seen him a few times. He's of pure darkness. If touched by the light, it can kill him!"

Aster gasped quietly, having no idea that his duel with Jaden did more harm than good. Sartorius seemed unsurprised and held no emotion. A smirk, then spread on Sartorius' lips and Yugi could sense a glimmer in those dark violet eyes. Yugi felt a huge burst of light magic coming from Sartorius. There was no doubt he was the one causing this mayhem.

"How about we duel? Perhaps you should _see the light_," Sartorius smirked as Yugi showed a smirk of his own.

Both Sartorius and Yugi walked a few feet from each other inside the living room. Aster still seemed slightly dumbfounded, but something told him to go upstairs and that's exactly what he did. By this time, the rich boy was very confused with more things than ever before.

Yugi put on his duel disk and stared at Sartorius dead on. He had no idea whom he was messing with. Yugi could feel the shadows surrounding the game. A smirk slowly grew on Yugi's lips as the shadows slowly surrounded the duelists. Sartorius could feel it and the light surrounded his body as his glare grew deep.

"This will be a Shadow Game, Sartorius!" Yugi warned his opponent as he turned on his duel disk.

"I'm prepared for that, Yugi Moto," Sartorius replied in his devilish voice while also turning on his duel disk. "Your powers will be no match for mine."

"We'll see about that!" Yugi glared, then they began the duel. Him and Sartorius drew five cards from the top of their deck. "You can go first."

"Very well, Yugi Moto," Sartorius agreed with a slight smirk as he drew his first card. An evil smile appeared across his face. "I summon out Arcana Force – The Magician!" A faceless clown with baggy pants appeared with its card above it that was slowly turning clockwise. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows while watching the card above the monster tick around like a clock. "It is time for fate to decide. I've heard you believe in destiny. Well, so do I and your choice when this card should stop will decide yours."

"So, how your monster moves depends on chance or _destiny_, as you call it. Sounds like you're playing with gambling monsters to me," Yugi replied as Sartorius kept his eyes focused on his opponent. "I'll take your challenge!" Yugi kept his eyes on the card rotating around clockwise. "Stop!" The card slowly stopped at the top.

"Now, whenever you activate a spell card, this magician's power doubles."

"I'm aware of how your_ Arcana Forces_ work," Yugi said with a smirk up his lips. "I am also aware of how many of them there are. You don't have to tell _me_ their powers or effects."

"Then I'm sure you don't need help when I summon any of my Arcana Forces," Sartorius said before peering at his cards. "I also activate a field spell called Light Barrier!" the background of the field where Yugi and Sartorius were dueling became surrounded by light. Yugi felt the power of the light fill the entire field and surrounding his every pulse. For many, it'd perhaps overwhelm them, but for Yugi, it was like filling himself with gasoline. "Now, let's see what fate as in store for this duel. If the card touches the bottom, the effects of this card are negated, but if it reaches the top, then the effects of your monsters are negated until my next standby phase and I can choose which effect of my monster I can activate."

"Stop!" Yugi cried out as the field spell card slowly stopped at the very top.

"Excellent, now any effect monster you're planning on using will be negated!"

"Fine by me!" Yugi said with furrowed eyebrows. "Anything else you want to bring out."

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Yugi narrowed his eyebrows, still feeling the strong sensation of light surrounding him, coating him. This light was so strong it felt as if Yugi had drank twelve cups of coffee. He tried with all his strength to hold his true power until the time was right. Yugi couldn't let Sartorius know the true power he beheld. Sartorius let out an evil chuckle as Yugi kept his narrowed eyes at the man.

Yugi drew his next card, feeling the energy of the light. He peered at his cards to figure out what to play. He knew better than to activate spell cards. If he activated a spell card, Sartorius' monster would double its attack points due to its effect.

"I place one monster face-down, then I fold three cards, ending my turn," Yugi declared.

"Now, it is time for the effect of my field spell to activate again," Sartorius declared as the field spell card Light Barrier hovered above the field turning like a clock. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on the card that turned like a clock.

"Stop!"

The card slowed down, then stopped upside down. Sartorius glared, showing a grinning face. Yugi responded with a smirk up his lips. Fate was not making Sartorius happy at this point. Yugi knew Sartorius was trying to control the movement of the card floating above his Arcana Force monsters, but couldn't. His influence over his _game of chance_ was negated.

"I summon out Arcana Force – The Emperor!" Sartorius declared as a machine-like monster with tentacles and brilliant wings. Its card appeared above the monster that turned clockwise. "It's time for fate to decide."

_"Fate?"_ Yugi asked with a slight smirk while eying slightly at the turning card. "STOP!" The card stopped upside up.

"Looks like destiny has decided for my monsters to gain 500 attack points," Sartorius smirked as Arcana Force I – The Magician's attack points rose to 1600 attack points and Arcana Force IV – The Emperor's attack rose to 1900. "My Emperor attacks your face-down!" Arcana Force IV – The Emperor shot its tentacles out and attacked the face-down monster card. It revealed as a marshmallow-like monster. It's teeth stuck out and attacked Sartorius on the arm as he felt a shot of pain and lost 1000 life points, leaving him with 3000.

_"YAH!"_ Sartorius yelped before glaring deeply at Yugi.

"That was a bad move on your part, Sartorius," Yugi smirked as Marshmellon returned to his field in a defense position. "My Marshmellon cannot be destroyed by the likes of you! Chance doesn't always work, Sartorius!"

"I end my turn."

Yugi drew his next card. He could feel the light energy starting to hit him like a ton of bricks. It was like a gallon of coffee was being poured down his throat. The powers were building inside him and were becoming hard to control. Yugi knew he had to get a hold of himself before the duel got out of hand. He could feel deep rage inside him that had never been felt inside his heart his whole life. It was always easy to control his emotions, even to the point where he never got angry easily, but anger and rage were rising inside Yugi's heart.

Sartorius glared deeply at Yugi. He was very hard to influence and make _see the light_. In fact, it seemed like Yugi was sucking the light in instead of becoming influenced by it. He also felt a huge wave of light that was unfamiliar to him. The look in Yugi's eyes was starting to reflect something, something like a snake in the grass.

"I activate Luminous Spark, my field spell card! This gets rid of your annoying field spell!" Yugi glared with slight rage as a huge wave of light appeared in the background. Sartorius could feel a huge wave of light, a lot like his own, from this field spell. "Our light-type monsters get a boost of 500 attack, but it gets rid of your _wave of chance_!" Marshmellon's defense lowered to 100, Arcana Force IV – The Emperor's attack rose to 2400 attack and Arcana Force I – The Magician's attack rose to 2100. This didn't seem to faze Yugi. "Now, I activate Silent Magician Level 0!" Silent Magician appeared as a small magician with a red man's dress and a small wand. "Then, I activate Card of Sanctity, which lets us draw until we have 6 cards! I hope you're familiar with Silent Magician's effect, because it'll rise his level and attack."

"WHAT?"

Sartorius gasped as he counted four cards added to his hand. Yugi drew six in all, since he ran out of cards in his hand. In other words, Silent Magician leveled up to level 10 with 6000 attack points. There was no doubt that this man was declared the _King of Games_. In one move, Yugi was able to rise his monster's attack points by 5000 points. To top it all off, Luminous Spark rose Silent Magician Level 10's attack by 500, making his attack points 6500 in all.

"Sartorius, this is my rage! SILENT MAGICIAN, ATTACK THE EMPEROR!" Yugi declared as Silent Magician jumped in the air and blasted its wand at Arcana Force IV – The Emperor.

"TRAP! NAGATE ATTACK!" Sartorius declared as the attack from Silent Magician swirled into a vortex. "You're a tough opponent, then what else can I expect from the King of Games?"

"I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Sartorius glared as he drew his next card and more of the light grew inside him.

_"Help me,"_ Yugi heard a voice call out echo-like. He slightly gasped, then looked at Sartorius with a suspicious look. _"Please... help me!"_

"I sacrifice my Arcana Force Magician to summon out Arcana Force – The Hangman!" Sartorius smirked as Arcana Force I – The Magician disappeared from the field and was replaced with Arcana Force XII – The Hangman, who held 2700 attack. Its card appeared on the top spinning clockwise.

"STOP!" Yugi declared and the card stopped upside down.

"Now, I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict damage to your life points equal to its attack!" Sartorius declared with echoing in his voice. "And I'll start by destroying your pathetic magician."

"NO!" Yugi cried out as he watched Silent Magician Level 10 turned to pieces of itself and wiped from the field.

"And now you take damage!" Sartorius cried out as an evil laugh escaped his mouth. Yugi wasn't planning on losing easily. He wasn't given the title for nothing.

"I play my trap, Nutrient Z!" Yugi declared boldly as a large tube with a bat above it and a number that read 4000 in the middle. Yugi's life points rose to 8000 before the damage was taken, leaving Yugi with 1500 life points left. He felt a huge painful blast from Arcana Force XII - The Hangman while his points began dropping. He sighed deeply in relief. "That was too close."

"Your life points are running out, _your highness_!" Sartorius smirked deviously as the glowing light surrounded him, making him like a star, only not as bright. His evil laugh could scare, even little puppy dogs. "I'm about to steal your title and make you see the light!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that!" Yugi glared with pure rage as the glowing light surrounded him as well. "You see, I've already seen it!"

"Then why are you fighting me? I _am_ the light, Yugi Moto. We should be on the same side."

"If you're on my side, then why did you take my friends? My fiancee? Why are you harming innocents?"

"They are the evil ones, Yugi. The darkness has done nothing, but harm. That's why I possessed this person, I am using him to spread my light to everyone, so that they may see the light like you and me!"

_"YOU!"_ Yugi glared with pure rage. "HARMING INNOCENTS AND TAKING POSSESSION OF SOMEONE JUST MAKES _YOU_ THE EVIL DOER!" Sartorius glared in rage as Yugi kept on talking. "WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOUR HARMING THOSE WHO ARE OF THE DARK! DARK AND LIGHT CANNOT MIX TOGETHER! THE LIGHT CANNOT EXIST WITHOUT THE DARK! YOU ALMOST KILLED A YOUNG BOY BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID _LIGHT_!"

"Some things are worth destroying."

"You're sick!"

"Shall we continue? I believe it's your turn," Sartorius smirked. "But first, I'll fold two cards."

Yugi drew his next card and peered at the seven cards in his hands. He had to defeat Sartorius for more than just saving his friends, but to save all the victims. Yugi wasn't willing on letting Sartorius harming anymore innocents, especially ones with special gifts and dark powers. Yugi closed his eyes and drew his next card. He gasped slightly when he discovered what card he had. He hadn't had this card in years.

Sartorius felt a certain energy coming from Yugi that was different than the last time. It seemed _familiar_. Yugi showed a deep smirk, knowing how to finish this duel once and for all.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!" Yugi declared as Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field next to Marshmellon.

"_Winged Kuriboh?_ Last I checked, wasn't that Jaden Yuki's?" Sartorius asked with a smirking grin.

"I gave him to Jaden," Yugi replied in a smirking tone. "You harmed Jaden and Winged Kuriboh wants vengeance for harming his friend. We share the same vengeance."

"I play Transcend Wings by sending Winged Kuriboh and two cards from my hand to the graveyard to Special Summon Winged Kuriboh Level 10!" Yugi declared as Winged Kuriboh disappeared from the field and was replaced by Winged Kuriboh Level 10. "I place three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Do you honestly expect a weakling like that monster to defeat _me_?"

"I believe in Winged Kuriboh and he's never let me down yet."

"Very well, then I'll just use my turn to finish you off!" Sartorius declared as he drew his next card. "I'll use Hangman's special ability by destroying Winged Kuriboh and inflicting damage on you equal to its attack!"

"I use my trap card, Magical Cylinder!" Yugi declared as two cylinders appeared on the Spell and Trap Zone. Arcana Force XII – The Hangman's attack traveled through one cylinder and shot through the other. Sartorius felt a piercing damage from the Shadow Game being played. His life points dropped to 2200. "So much for that _special ability_!"

"I still have more, King of Games!" Sartorius smirked before giving out an evil laugh.

"I also have a theory. You are no different than Pegasus when he had the millennium eye. You are so used to controlling your_ 'gambling chances,'_ it has thrown your dueling abilities way off!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're no duelist at all! You're just some psycho maniac who tries to use his cheating tactics to control the outcome of the duel! Though, I also have light magic, and that throws off your cheating tactics since our light magic repels!"

"We shall see!" Sartorius growled angrily. "I sacrifice my Emperor to bring out Arcana Force – The Hermit!" Arcana Force IX – The Hermit appeared on the field with 2400 attack points. The monster card summoned appeared above the monster.

"STOP!" Yugi shouted as the card slowly stopped upside up.

"Now, I can summon out another Arcana Force! You can't stop me, Yugi Moto! ARISE ARCANA FORCE – THE FIEND!" Satorious cried out in a roar as Arcana Force XV – The Fiend appeared on the field with its card above it turning clockwise."

"STOP!"

The card slowly stopped upside up. Sartorius continued, "Now, I will destroy your pathetic Winged Kuriboh and you can take 500 damage with you to your grave!"

"Not so fast!" Yugi glared as he revealed his other face-down card. "I reveal Marshmellon Glasses! With this, your monsters can only attack Marshmellon while it's face-up!"

"You are SOOOO annoying!" Sartorius growled as his Arcana Force XV – The Fiend showed sunglasses with each lenses showing Marshmellon. It attacked Marshmellon while it was in defense mode as it cut in half, then reformed itself.

"And due to the ability chosen by chance, if the monster your Fiend attacked isn't destroyed, your monster is destroyed!" Yugi smirked as Arcana Force XV – The Fiend was taken from the field. _"You're through next turn!"_

"I end my turn!"

"My move!" Yugi declared before hearing the same voice again.

_"Help me!"_ The voice cried again. Yugi slowly raised his head, then saw Sartorius with the glowing light surrounding him, but behind him was another version of himself. This one seemed less evil and more scared. It reminded Yugi of Ryou Bakura when he was controlled by the thief king. The light from the evil Sartorius was so bright, Yugi could barely reach the good Sartorius.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, eying at the innocent Sartorius behind the one dueling Yugi.

_"I'm Sartorius. I don't know how this happened. It all started when I was given a card that contained the light. Please, save me!"_ The good Sartorius begged.

"I can't! The light from your other half will repel mine! Perhaps someone of pure darkness can save you!"

_"Aster! He's of pure darkness! I think Jaden is too, otherwise he'd be like the others who are brainwashed!"_

"Aster, what does he have with your other half?"

_"He doesn't know about the Society of Light! I doubt if he knows I'm being held hostage! Please, don't blame him for what's happening!"_

"Is there any way to save my friends?"

_"I can't say. If I knew how to stop him, I would've told you. If your light repels my other half, then you can't save your friends, but you can win this duel. If you don't, your light will blind me from existence."_

"I _will_ win this!" Yugi promised, staring at Winged Kuriboh Level 10. "I use Jaden's Winged Kuriboh by tributing him and destroying your monsters and due to its ability, you take damage equal to the attack of your monsters!"

"WHAT!" The evil Sartorius gasped as Yugi sent the Winged Kuriboh Level 10 card to the graveyard and all of Sartorius' monsters were destroyed. Sartorius' life points dropped to 0. _"NOOOOOOOO!"_

The brilliant light from Sartorius began to burst and before Yugi knew it, a white light exploded from the fortuneteller everywhere. The light did not harm Yugi, because of his own light repelling the light from Sartorius. In a matter of time, the light began to fade and Sartorius fainted toward the ground, but not before Yugi caught him. The young fortuneteller moaned weakly before opening his brilliant violet eyes, which seemed different from the ones Yugi saw not too long ago.

_"Neh... wha... You... weakened him, I think,"_ Sartorius muttered in a more calm voice as he tried to sit up, along with Yugi's help. Yugi helped Sartorius up on his feet. "Thank you."

"Master Sartorius, is he harming you?" A voice from behind Yugi asked. He turned and noticed Joey Wheeler, but his features seemed so wrong. His eyes were more serious and there was seen a black outline coating his irises.

"Actually, he was saving me," Sartorius replied as Joey looked at Yugi with a baffled look. "He has already seen the light. His powers are far beyond mine. There is no need to worry about this one."

"Is that so?" Joey asked, then turned his head to Yugi. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought we were _enemies_," Yugi replied in a glaring tone.

"You may go about your business," Sartorius said as Joey nodded, and then walked from the room.

"My friends are still under your influence," Yugi glared toward Sartorius' direction.

"That is because you can't save your friends. You have pure light, not darkness. It's like you said, _only the one of pure darkness can save me_," Sartorius replied in a serious manner. "_He_ will be back, and if you continually try to destroy him, it will only damage both of you. Neither of you are effected by each others' attacks. You were able to weaken him in a shadow game, since the attacks of a shadow game do not come from the light."

"I know," Yugi glared, his arms crossed. His face, then showed sorrow. _"Have I truly lost?"_

"Not completely," Sartorius replied, shaking his head. "By weakening him, you have also freed the ones of pure darkness from his influence. If you hadn't have come, Aster might've been hurt at some point in the future. I have the chance to have him escape before it's too late."

"And my friends?"

"Unless someone of pure darkness frees us, they will continually be under _his_ influence."

Yugi turned and faced the window in the Living Room. His eyes were furrowed and sadness was shown in many of his features. He felt as if he failed to save his friends. There was nothing Yugi Moto could do. He was not of pure darkness.

Sartorius knew he was only free from the light temporarily, but in the long-run, there was still hope. He walked next to Yugi, staring at the window beside him.

"Don't give up hope, Yugi. There's still a chance your friends can be saved. I believe if Aster stays in Duel Academy, he might be able to save me. I'm sure he will agree to it, if he believes that _destiny_ wants him there," Sartorius said.

"I'll see if I can have Kaiba sign him up as a student. You get you and your _cult_ away from Domino City!" Yugi demanded with furrowed eyebrows as Sartorius slightly nodded. Yugi walked from the mansion and returned back into his car on his way to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a mysterious planet in Outer Space, Jaden was found knocked unconscious. Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin peered out toward Earth. He felt a strange wave of light coming from that planet. Whatever it was, it was healing Jaden from his harmful sickness from his duel with Aster Phoenix.<p>

_"It seems Master is recovering from the light!"_ Aqua Dolphin said with a brilliant smile. _"Someone must've weakened the Light of Distruction. Whoever it was, thank you."_

**Anonymous Review Answer: Normally, I don't answer anonymous reviews for one shots, but this one was quite interesting and needed to be brought out.  
>Light and darkness can both destroy each other or balance each other. Yami's darkness couldn't destroy Yugi, because its intention wasn't built on destruction. It was a gentle darkness, not chaos darkness. I never mentioned it, because GX did mention about a gentle darkness and Yu-Gi-Oh mentioned chaos darkness. Yami's darkness from the puzzle was meant to work and balance the light of the Egyptian Gods, which is why Yami is able to control the three Egyptian Gods. I probably should've mentioned that, but it had nothing to do with the story and I didn't feel it needed to be mentioned anyways, since the audience would be able to figure out themselves that darkness and light can work or destroy each other.<br>I agree, I think Yugi should've and would've, in cannon, be involved in many of the shits Jaden is involved in. The only reason I can come up with on why Yugi never helped is because he works at a traveling job and just happened to not be there during the time or Kaiba was being a bitch and decided to hide the shit happening in Duel Academy, claiming that magic isn't real, so Yugi never knew when Duel Academy was in a pinch. I did find out that GX was going to have a movie where Jaden goes to Domino City and him and Aster duel Yugi and Joey. Though, that was canceled due to Kazuki Takahashi believing that it would go against Yugi's character and make him too much of an antagonist. It was changed to Jaden and his friends going to Domino City, him and Aster dueling Sabrina, and this being a filler. So yeah, originally Yugi was supposed to have been the antagonist in that filler. It kinda makes sense, but I'm glad that was never made, because it also would've not made sense for Yugi to be working for Satorious. Though, it was interesting to find out about that, especially given that it does explain what Yugi had been doing in the Society of Light, even though that explanation is utter bullcrap and I'm glad Kazuki Takahashi didn't allow that movie to happen.  
>Never liked replayshipping, never will. Am I the only one that notices the pedophilia in that? I mean seriously, Rebecka is 12 and Yugi is 16. That's a huge age gap. It'd be like Mokuba dating Tea. At least with Mai and Joey, Joey has a job and pays the bills. It's also possible that Joey may've failed a few grades. I've only read one fan fiction with replayshipping, but in that one, Rebecka and Yugi are in their 40's at least. Rebecka also has matured since when she was younger and has spent more time with Yugi through the years, while Yugi and Tea have grown out of love since Tea went to college in America. Other than a good explanation like that, I prefer peachshipping. I love Rebecka, but she's too young for Yugi. Besides, she seems like someone that would end up with Mokuba later on in the future.<strong>


End file.
